


It Started With a Bang

by Mindfogger



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Death, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, getting away with murder, this is kinda terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfogger/pseuds/Mindfogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (non-cannon) story of how Lars got the skull that lives in his apartment.<br/>This is both my first fanfiction and my first post here on AO3, so criticism is welcome! I started this about two months ago, but I just finished it. This is un-edited and poorly written. The ending is a bit rushed as well. Sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Bang

Lars knew what his family did behind closed doors from the age of 7, and even  
before that he knew he would inherit it. So at a very young age, he knew what he  
was getting into. But with the violent video games his mom let him play and the  
occasional glimpse of the work they did behind said closed doors he didn't really  
mind, quickly becoming desensitized to it. 

 

Lars Van Allen had big dreams for the empire he runs, he maybe a little too  
reckless for it, but nobody said that was a bad thing. Of course a child's  
imagination is the strongest, so when he was younger he would dream up all the  
things that he would do when he was king. Like keep a pet monkey, and have an  
actual throne, and have gold earrings, maybe even a gold tattoo, if that was  
possible, but to a child, anything is possible, including taking down men almost  
twice your size.

 

The day had started out pretty normally for Lars, but that wasn't too unusual. He  
went to school, daydreamed his way through the school day and got home to take a  
nap. Because it was during the night that things got interesting, and a kid's  
gotta get his sleep somehow right? This was his normal routine, he got up early,  
got to school then got home and slept. Until it got dark, that is. Dark is when  
The Belt comes out to really play. Sure, they did business in daylight, in fact  
that's about all they had in common with the large percentage of population, they  
worked 8 am to 8 pm then went either to sleep, to report in, or to drink, while  
Lars halfheartedly did his lessons. Mostly it was the boring business lessons,  
but sometimes he would get to spar with the men. He always felt better after  
beating them, although he knew a couple could still beat him to a pulp, and some were so good with a gun that he wouldn’t even get within 50 feet of them without a  
bullet between his eyes.

 

This night began like all the rest, but it's end brought Lars into the reality of  
what he was going to inherit. It started with a bang, of course.

He had just been sitting being bored as one of the higher ups in the  
business droned on about responsibility or something. When suddenly a loud BANG  
sounded from below the balcony that was above the thrift shop where The Belt was  
known to cluster, run by two nice looking people and their daughter that Lars had  
quickly made friends with. Ignoring his “tutor” he ran to the edge and looked  
over, catching a glimpse of a man being dragged out of the shop, and even from  
here and in the dim light he could see the splotch of red on his chest slowly  
growing.

Grinning at the exciting turn the night had taken, finally, he grabbed  
his coat from where it was sprawled across the chair he had nearly knocked over  
in his enthusiasm to see what had happened. Rushing through the doors and out  
into the hallway, he skidded around the corner, almost bumping into the wall and  
just about tumbled down the stairs. Tonight he would go with them, and he would  
find out how to hide a body.

Grabbing a pair of stained gloves, stained with blood and a bunch of stuff even  
Lars didn't want to know about, from the box that kept them ready for the  
Griefers who came by to drop off deliveries. He chased after he men dragging the  
body a way, Addie standing at the spot he had last seen the body, grouchily  
scrubbing at every drop of blood on the pavement. Thank God the street was  
deserted except for Griefers and associated side businesses. "Which way did they  
go, Addie?!"

Sleepily she gestured towards the most commonly used truck, used mostly for  
disposal of extra or unwanted parts, or, like tonight, a body or two. "Thanks!"  
He called back, dashing around to the nondescript truck parked in the back of the  
building. He grinned as the two men, who had presumably done the deed, got into  
the car starting it, but still not noticing it. Feeling like an old time spy kid,  
he climbed into the back of the truck, along with two shovels and a tarp. And the  
dead body.

"Ugh, ew." He garbled while trying to talk through his hand over his mouth. He  
lay down so the drivers wouldn't see him. "You stink already," he told the  
corpse, hand still holding his nose. This was going to be a long drive.

 

~~~~%@%~~~~

 

Finally, after a long and bumpy drive, they arrived. Lars sat up, surmising that  
they couldn’t send him back, so the only thing they could do was let him watch.  
Glancing around from the truck bed, he realized where they were and grinned. So  
morbid, but ingenious. Who would think to look for a body where everyone was  
dead? And if there was no body, there was no crime.

 

The graveyard was chilly, and quite foggy actually, adding to the eerie air  
around them. Lars tugged his coat tighter around him as the two who had been  
driving the truck came around to the back. The moment they saw a shadow sitting  
cross-legged in the trunk the pulled out guns, growling simultaneously as one of  
them fumbled for a flashlight. As soon as the light hit his face they growled  
again. “Seriously with the growling,” Lars muttered, “you are not dogs, or at  
least I think so.”

 

“Kid, what are you doing here?” Lars just looked at them blankly.  
“What does it look like I’m doing here? I came to see how you hide the body, it’s  
far more important than anything I could learn from those lessons!”  
They both rubbed their foreheads, used to his antics but knowing they would bear  
the consequences. They just groaned and gave in, opening the back of the trunk so  
he could get out, already long hair swishing. One of them held out a hand to stop  
him as the other got the shovel. “Hey, kid, you’ve got to wear these if you're  
gonna come with us,” He held out a hair tie and some gloves.

 

"I'm not a kid," he muttered. After slipping on the gloves, he frowned at the  
hair tie, tugging his hair back for a second, but then remembering a trick he was  
taught by the men. Pulling his long hair back, he tied his hair back into a  
braid, it took a couple tries but eventually he got it. With his hair tied back,  
black gloves and a black coat, he looked like death embodied, then he sneezed and  
the affect was ruined. "It's so cold," he moaned, rubbing his sides, trying to  
warm himself up.

"Come on, it's getting late." One of the men grabbed the shovel and the other  
grabbed the body, hoisting the dead man over his shoulder. They walked through  
the graves, the two men, a boy, and a dead man. The tombstones hindered their  
journey only slightly, as the men trod on the graves with no regard, and the boy  
skittered around them, the atmosphere getting to him. As he steeled his nerves  
against the cold and fog of the graveyard, they slowed near the back edge of the  
yard, facing a forest. It had been silent until now, with only the crunch of fall  
leaves under their feet. Now the body was dropped unceremoniously to the ground  
with a thump, and the tarp followed.

Silence surrounded them as the men put the tarp next to an existing grave,  
dumping the body next to it. Lars watched on with fascination as they started  
digging. With the two men taking turns the grave was re-opened. Lars peered into  
the hole, seeing the coffin at the bottom, rotted through. He could see the empty  
eyes of the skull through the rotted wood. Noticing his interest, one of the  
two burly men reached from where he was standing on top of the coffin to grab the  
skull with his gloves, Lars' eyes followed the empty sockets of the skull. He  
grinned as the skull was handed to him, he took it, ignoring the shared glance  
between the burly men.

Soon enough the men just sighed and returned to their work, dumping the extra  
body into the grave next to its original occupant. They made quick work of  
dumping the soil back on to the bodies, one a skeleton, and one just starting to  
stink. Quickly, they placed the grass they had carefully dug up back on top of  
the grave belonging to the two bodies. It was long work, but worth it to make  
sure they kept their jobs - and their organs. As they made the trek back, Lars  
followed, skull still in hand, grinning as he came to the realization of how  
powerful he was going to be - and was right now.

When they got back to the base, there was a commotion. He had disappeared without  
a word, and Addie had kept her silence, although all the while rolling her eyes. There  
were consequences for his actions, his mother said. Lars just nodded along,  
growling from the inside. He was allowed to keep the skull, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Uh, please tell me what you thought and what I can improve on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
